Shine Light On Me
by lfkdlkfjfd
Summary: AU. "So… She's like… A doll?" Finn asked Jesse, almost breathless. This was too… Weird. The girl still sat motionless between them, head hung low and hands clasped together. She looked utterly peaceful.Finchel, St Berry, Fuinn, St Fabray.


He sighed for what seemed like the millionth time as he knocked on his neighbour's door. Finn _hated_ Jesse St James. He utterly despised the cocky bastard he'd been living next to the past two years. He was rude, noisy when he brought girls over and had no concern for others around him.

So for the twelfth time, he asked himself what he was doing waiting for Jesse to answer his door while balancing a large package against his leg.

Finn bit his lip angrily and tapped his fingers on the box impatiently, he knew Jesse was home. He'd seen his car in the apartment garage. So why wasn't he answering? The delivery man had gotten Finn to sign for the package and hightailed it out of there as soon as possible, almost as if he was thankful to get rid of the package.

And that's why Finn was there, hand pounding some Journey tune onto Jesse's metal door.

Just as he knocked the door extra hard, it was threw open and his closed fist collided with Jesse's chest. The curly haired man looked a little winded, but gave Finn a tight smile.

"Hudson, hey, how are-" He stopped in his tracks when he saw the package leaning against Finns leg.

"Well shit." He says under his breath. Finn followed his gaze and looked between the slightly smirking Jesse and the package slowly.

"Need any help, man?" Finn asked, now desperate to find out what was in the mysterious package. Jesse looked up, eyes bright with excitement, before nodding up grabbing one end of the package while Finn grabbed the other.

Together they carried it into the apartment, both of them completely silent besides the grunts of effort.

Finn carefully placed his end down on the floor while Jesse dropped it carelessly as he went to grab what Finn presumed was a box cutter from the kitchen.

The taller man stood back as Jesse dropped to the floor and sliced carefully along the top of the box. He pulled open both the sides and his face lit up. Finn, beyond curious now, dropped down across from Jesse and looked down into it. It was filled to the brim with packaging peanuts.

Jesse reached into the box and pulled out three thick instruction manuals before tossing them to the side in favour of diving his hands in again and pulling out the actual… Well, whatever it was, it was bound to be interesting.

"Oh my god." Finn breathed as he saw what Jesse pulled from the box and sat up carefully.

Jesse had pulled out a… A person. Not just any person, perhaps the most perfect person Finn had ever seen. Her eyes were closed as if she was stuck in a deep slumber, and Finn had the urge to kiss her out of the stupor as if he was her Prince and she was the beautiful Sleeping Beauty.

Her brown hair fell down in waves, almost reaching her waist. Still, her legs were tucked neatly under her in a position that looked far from comfortable.

"Jesse, Jesse, what the hell, this cannot be legal." Finn said, almost fretting for her neighbour's safety.

"Relax, Hudson." He said with a laugh as he focused on the girl, eyes raking over her form. "It's one hundred percent legal, and thank god it is because if it wasn't I'd be out over ten grand right now."

Finn's mouth opened and closed as he stared dumbfounded at Jesse. Tired of his confusion, Jesse hurled one of the manuals to Finn. It hit him straight in the chest.

Finn scrambled to pick it up and began reading immediately, hands shaking. His eyes scanned over the information and he took it in quickly.

"So… She's like… A doll?" He asked, almost breathless. This was too… Weird. The girl still sat motionless between them, head hung low and hands clasped together. She looked utterly peaceful.

Jesse nodded. "You've never heard of them? From New Directions, that brand new company. They cook, clean, speak, like a real woman! And you know what real women can do." Finn ignored Jesse's lewd remarks in favour of looking at her.

"What's her name?" He asked, resisting the urge to reach out and touch to see whether she felt like cold, hard plastic or not.

Jesse shrugged. "Does she need one? The only name she's going to need to know is mine for when she needs something yell out; you know what I'm saying?" Finn usually would have called him out on his behaviour, but he was too busy trying to think of a beautiful name for the beautiful doll.

"You should call her Rachel." He said quietly. "Like Rachel Green from Friends. She looks like she'd have a beautiful smile, just like her."

Jesse quirked an eyebrow and scoffed at Finn's suggestion. "If you think so." He replied, shaking his head.

"What do you say we turn Rachel on, huh?" Jesse didn't wait for an answer, he simply reached around the back of her head swept her hair away. He pressed hard into the skin and her eyes flashed open. Big, brown and deep.

She slowly looked around at her surroundings. She looked right through Jesse causing the man to narrow his eyes and clench his jaw. Finally, her eyes set on Finn.

Rachel stared at him oddly, eyes unblinking and wide.

"Hey there." He said softly, as if he was trying not to scare the girl away.

"H-Hello." She stumbled over her words and had trouble getting them out, but she still had one of the most beautiful voices Finn had ever heard.

All of a sudden, her small hand was reaching out for his and grabbing it, holding it up in the air to examine it. Her hand felt like normal skin, but colder. He chalked it up to her just being turned on for the first time.

Jesse glared from behind them before finally having enough and standing up. He pulled Rachel from the box roughly and brought her up to stand beside him. The girl stumbled and whimpered, almost as if she was terrified.

"Hey, be careful, dude!" Jesse rolled his eyes.

"It's just a toy, Finn." He sneered back. Finn swore he saw a flash of hurt in the girls eyes and he felt his heart break a little bit.

"She obviously has feelings you asshole."

"Fuck you, Hudson. You're just jealous you can't afford one on your shitty music teacher salary." Finn balled up his fists and looked at Rachel. She was standing on shaky legs next to Jesse, her body pressed up against him.

White, hot rage filled him and it took his entire being to walk out of the door and not look back at the both of them.

* * *

**This is loosely based on the song and video clip, Remains, by Maurissa Tancharoen & Jed Whedon, I strongly recommend you check it out.**

**Okay, so, the idea sort of just hit me after watching said clip a billion times, and I really wanted to write it. I've changed a few things around, though. Finn obviously plays the sort of homeless man role, but it's definitely a bigger part in the story. Rachel is the doll and Jesse is the owner. Quinn will come in later, and boy oh boy will that be hard to write.**

**So, uh, enjoy! u.u**


End file.
